


Mornings Are A Magical Thing

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Café, Fluff, France (Country), M/M, Relationship Goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning fluffs with Lafayette and Hercules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Are A Magical Thing

Lafayette has no complains about the bright sun that slowly rises itself above the horizon and up into the sky. When he was in his favourite cafe in his home country, France. He watches strangers pass by on the cobblestone ground, their heels click and clack as they do so. They snuggle up next to their amour, Hercules. He was busy on his laptop, just glancing up periodically to enjoy the sunrise with Laf as a breeze just passes by ever so slightly. They both had taken a trip to France, Hercules wanting to explore more of Lafayette's culture. The clothing, mostly. He would examine Lafayette's clothing of choice for the morning. A dark blue scarf that wraps cozily around his neck and a black trench coat. There seemed to be a different clothing style of when he was in American than now, and he noted that down. 

Every once in a while, Hercules would pick up his cup of coffee and take a sip, ignoring the burn that would sting on his tongue. He'd kiss Lafayette's head and bring them just a bit closer to each other and let this moment last a little longer. He adored the way his Frenchmen would act in the morning. Affectionate and silently romantic, only occasionally taking a sip from his cup of coffee. 

And Lafayette adored Hercules no different. He loved his sleepy smiles in the morning, with lazy kisses added on top of that and the smell of when he took a shower. It would make Lafayette smile and sigh happily. He'd never wish for his life to go any differently.

"Je t'aime, Hercules." He whispered, burying his face into the muscles of his arms. 

Hercules smiled. "I love you too."

And the sun rose higher than it did ten minutes ago. Here comes morning, another day approaches. The clear sky indicates another day for the two, and they can't wait to spend it with each other. Hercules downs his coffee, setting the cup down on the table with a small huff. The Frenchmen and the tailor make eye contact, and they both chuckle to each other. 

Yes. Mornings are a magical thing if you spend it wisely with the right person.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably a make up for the 'Mon Amour, Take Your Time' story. And also because I really like sunrises and the thought of the two being in a French cafe and spending their time together just snuggling up with each other. 
> 
> Someone draw Lafayette in a trench coat and scarf please.


End file.
